Until recently, clinical diagnostic analyzer for detecting a small amount of nucleic acid in the fluid was performed by the hand of the expert in series of processes, cell lysis process of pulverizing the cells of the sample, extracting process of DNA samples or RNA samples from the pulverized cell, process for preparing a DNA sample by the Reverse Transcription from RNA, process DNA template or target DNA nucleic acid amplification using the polymerase, dNTPm primer including various enzyme, and detection process of quantitatively measuring of polymer chain reaction of the product
However, the nucleic acid amplification analyzer is expensive and can only be dealt by skilled experimenters and can only be purchased by centralized laboratory and hospitals for experiments.
Therefore, to overcome this problem, an affordable, easy to handle and automated nucleic acid amplification apparatus is desperately needed.
Recent design by integrating a number of bio and chemical processes in the form of a compact disk efficiency and cost-effectiveness has been improved and this compact disk analysis equipment is well exemplified in “Devices and methods for using centripetal acceleration to drive fluid movement on a microfluidics system” U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,589 “Methods and devices for removal of organic molecules from biological mixture using an anion exchange material that includes a polyoxyalkylene” US Patent Application Publication No.: 2004/0209258 A1: “Biological sample processing methods and compositions that include surfactants” U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,136 B2: “Enhanced sample processing devices, and systems and methods” U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,401 B2: “Apparatus and method for continuous centrifugal blood cell separation” U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,844 and “Modified siphons for improving metering precision” U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,961.
The experiment analysis apparatus of this form integrates multiple chambers performing biological or chemical process in the disk and has an advantage of accurately performing various analysis automatically at low cost using small quantity samples and reagent by centrifugal forces created by rotation of the disk.
But the heating DNA was essential for a nucleic acid amplification, it had been being regarded as the impossible technology to measure a temperature of the DNA sample in the disk chamber when disk is rotating.
Therefore, in the past analysis equipment, the temperature of the disk inside was indirectly measured utilizing the temperature of around the disk. Consequently it had the fatal problem that the accuracy about the temperature measurement in the disk inside was greatly reduced.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, by integrating every process and temperature sensitive polymer synthesis needed for the nucleic acid amplification on the compact disk shape board, the process of analyzing uses nucleic acid amplification apparatus using temperature sensitive polymer synthesis that directly measures the temperatures of DNA samples in the disk chamber.